


Tickles and pleasures

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed wakes you up for some morning fun.</p><p>Kink challenge: Morning sex + Silly/giggly sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles and pleasures

Something was slowly creeping into your dreams and wakening you from your sleep. Feeling a tickling sensation down your legs, you started shifting in your sleep until you opened your eyes, still in that dozy sleeping state. You frowned when that tickling feeling didn`t go away and suddenly you were fully awake when you felt something stroke against your panties and you jerked away.

“Ed!”

A giggle could be heard under the covers and you lifted it up to see Ed between your legs, looking up with mischievous brown eyes, “Good morning sleepy head,” he teased. You slapped him over the shoulder and laughed, “What are you doing Ed?”

“Just…you know…having some fun,” he said in his most innocent voice. You smirked at him.

“Well, I think we can have much more fun than this,” you said sultry. Ed grinned widely before he got a cheeky look in his eyes.

“I am just two and two, I am warm, I am cold, I am lawful, unlawful, A duty, a fault, I am often sold dear, Good for nothing when bought; An extraordinary boon, and a matter of course, and yielding with pleasure When taken by force. What am I?”

You sighed at him, “Ed, please, you know I am no good at riddles.”

He smiled, “I know,” he replied and crawled up and pecked you on the lips.

“The answer is a kiss,” he said and his lips met yours. His soft lips kissed you with such passion and soon you felt the familiar ache between your legs. Abruptly he stopped and you looked confused at him.

“I just thought of a funny little thing to do.” he said wickedly and you knew he was up to no good.

“How about…every time you don`t know the answers to my riddles, I will tickle you.”

You rolled your eyes at him, “Please Ed…” you were interrupted when Ed started tickling you on your ribs, “No…please Ed…Stop it! you laughed and wriggled under his grip. Suddenly he stopped with a wild look in his eyes and pulled you up to a sitting position. Quickly he yanked of your tank top and you gasped from his sudden action. Ed smirked and pushed you down again. Your breasts bounced slightly from the impact and Ed licked his lips at the sight.

“What’s squishy, bouncy, and comes in pairs?” he asked cheeky. 

Embarrassed you blushed at his dirty riddle and he smiled smugly at you. “Tell me your answer then.”

With read face you answered, “Breasts?”

“Sorry love, wrong answer,” he teased. Confused you looked at him, you were sure you had this one.

“The answer is; two bunnies,” he laughed and you rolled your eyes.

Ed`s eyes change as they looked down at your naked breasts. With dark lustful eyes he continued, “For that you earn a little tickle.” 

He leaned down and softly licked your nipples before he blew on them. Gasping you squirmed at the tickling and pleasurable sensation and you grabbed his dark curls, 

“Please, more…” you moaned. He chuckled but only continued his torture by alternating between licks and blows. Soon he had you breathing heavily and bucking against his now harden length.

Deciding it was enough for you, he pulled down your pyjamas shorts and pulled down his own. Staring at his throbbing cock, you licked your lips, 

“Come on then, riddle man, take me.” With an angry look in his eyes by your name calling, he grabbed you and turned you around, 

“Get on your hands and knees,” he growled. Biting your lips you obeyed and he plunged violently into your warm wetness. Your body yanked forward from the impact and you moaned, “Ahh…damn Ed!”

He only laughed at you, “You like it, you are already so wet for me.” His pounding continued mercilessly and his hands found the centre of your back, and he pressed you down onto the mattress; the new angle allowing him to brush your g-spot with each thrust and making your eyes flutter shut in bliss. Your wetness made it easy for him to slide, 

“Harder Ed, please!”

He growled at your cry, took your forearms into his hands and used them as leverage, as he began to pound into you, drawing the filthiest noises. Your wetness made it easy for him to slide. Feeling the oncoming climax, you tightened around him and then Ed totally stunned you.

“What… goes… up,… lets…out…a…load,…and…then…goes…back…down?” his words came out between every thrust.

You moaned in frustration, “Are…you…being…serious?”

“Yes!” he growled as he kept thrusting into you, “answer me!”

“A cock!” you cried out.

“Sorry, love…Wrong answer again…The right one…is…the elevator.” It was totally unbelievable to you that Ed could keep asking you riddles as he ponded so violently into you. Then his hands were on your waist as he started tickling you while he still thrusted inside you. Your climax was totally gone now as you laughed and wriggled below him.  
Ed on the other hand found it oddly arousing having you laughing and wriggling under him so he quickened his pace.

“Please Ed!…I can`t…you have to stop!”

Seeing your pickle he let go of you and you shuddered on the bed, nails dug in the mattress as you chocked out a plea. Ed snaked an arm around your body, fondled your breasts in his hands, before he growled a “Come here!” and lifted you so your sweaty back was pressed to his chest. His fingers found your clit and he began to draw fast figure eights onto it, making you tremble in his arms as your orgasm approached.

“I`m going to come.” You moaned the words and your hand found the back of his head, tugging on his hair as the tight ball inside of you threatened to explode.

“Then cum for me, love.” he grunted.

Your body jerked in his arms, muscles spasmed and walls squeezed him, while your eyes fell shut and your lips parted on a silent scream; nails dug into his flesh and made him hiss. Ed kept thrusting into you, found his own release and helped you both ride out your orgasms; his hips slowly came to a complete stop. He kissed down your neck and pulled out of you, a loud whine escaped you and made him release a breathless chuckle.

He turned you around and laid you on the bed, hovered over you as you both panted hard trying to regain your breathing, “Well, this was fun,” he smiled. You smiled back and let your eyes fall shut as his warm breath fanned across your skin, “We should do it again sometime.”

You nodded, snaked your arms around his shoulders and he smirked, brown eyes sparkled with mischief.


End file.
